1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic mail system which can handle image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 2-172348 discloses a facsimile apparatus which includes an interface for connection with a computer network, and a controller for enabling an electronic mail to be outputted to the computer network via the interface. The facsimile apparatus is also connected to a telephone line to receive and output image information from and to the telephone line. In Japanese application 2-172348, the electronic mail outputted to the computer network represents a facsimile transmission result report or a facsimile reception result report rather than image information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,411 discloses that voice, facsimile, and electronic mail messaging is integrated in a system which converts e-mail messages into voice-and-fax messages. An e-mail message is parsed into voiceable, prose, segments and non-voiceable, non-prose, segments. Prose segments are converted into voice message segments via text-to-speech facilities. Each non-prose segment is converted into a fax segment. Voice pointers to fax segments are inserted into the voice message, in places corresponding to the non-prose segments in the e-mail message. The voice file and fax file are then stored for subsequent delivery of the message as an integrated voice-and-fax message. Conversion of integrated voice-and-fax messages into e-mail messages is likewise envisioned.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved electronic mail system.
A first aspect of this invention provides an electronic mail system connected to a network which comprises means for converting an image of a document surface into corresponding document image data; means for compressing the document image data into compression-resultant image data; means for converting the compression-resultant image data into corresponding image data of a given electronic-mail format; means for receiving information of an electronic-mail destination address; and means for transmitting the image data of the electronic-mail format toward the electronic-mail destination address via the network.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for receiving image data in an electronic mail: means for converting the received image data into corresponding received image data of a given facsimile format; means for expanding the received image data of the facsimile format into expansion-resultant image data; and means for printing the expansion-resultant image data.
A third aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for transmitting character code data by an electronic mail.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system wherein the destination-address receiving means comprises means for recognizing an electronic-mail destination address in a given position of the image data.
A fifth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for receiving information of an electronic-mail sender address as information of an electronic-mail source address, and means for, in cases where a transmission failure occurs, informing the electronic-mail source address of the transmission failure.
A sixth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for receiving audio data, means for integrating the audio data and the image data into integration-resultant data, and means for transmitting the integration-resultant data as a single electronic mail.
A seventh aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for receiving moving-picture data means for integrating the moving-picture data and the image data into integration-resultant data, and means for transmitting the integration-resultant data as a single electronic mail.
An eighth aspect of this invention is based on the third aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for analyzing a character sequence in a given position of received character code data, and means for implementing a process in response to a result of said analyzing.
A ninth aspect of this invention is based on the eighth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for, in cases where the analyzed character sequence indicates registration of a destination mail address, registering sender ID information in a subsequent character sequence and a plurality of destination mail addresses while providing a correspondence relation between the sender ID information and the destination mail addresses, and means for in cases where sender ID information is received during mail transmission and the sender ID information is equal to the registered sender ID information, indicating the corresponding destination mail addresses and selecting a necessary destination from among the destination mail addresses.
A tenth aspect of this invention is based on the eighth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for, in cases where the analyzed character sequence indicates registration of a source mail address, registering sender ID information in a subsequent character sequence and a source mail address while providing a correspondence relation between the sender ID information and the source mail address, and means for, in cases where sender ID information is received during mail transmission and the sender ID information is equal to the registered sender ID information, receiving the corresponding source mail address as a source.
An eleventh aspect of this invention is based on the ninth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for, in cases where sender ID information is received during mail transmission and the sender ID information is equal to the registered sender ID information, writing information of a source mail address corresponding to the sender ID information into a header of a mail as a source.
A twelfth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for providing a connection to a telephone line, and means for selectively transmitting the image data via the connection to the telephone line according to a facsimile procedure or via the network according to an electronic-mail procedure.
A thirteenth aspect of this invention is based on the twelfth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for analyzing a character sequence in a given position of character code data in a received electronic mail, means for, in cases where the analyzed character sequence indicates wait for facsimile data reception, recognizing a notice electronic-mail address in a subsequent character sequence, means for, in cases where image data is received via the connection to the telephone line according to a facsimile procedure after the notice electronic-mail address is recognized, transmitting an electronic mail representative of a reception notice to the notice electronic-mail address.
A fourteenth aspect of this invention is based on the twelfth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for analyzing a first character sequence in a given position of a header of image data in a received electronic mail, means for, in cases where the analyzed character sequence indicates facsimile transmission, recognizing a second character sequence in a given position of the header except the first character sequence as a facsimile number, and means for transmitting the received image data toward the facsimile number via the connection to the telephone line according to a facsimile procedure.
A fifteenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for identifying a country having a destination in response to the destination address, means for generating information of standard time in the identified country, and means for transmitting the image data as an electronic mail at a desired moment expressed according to the standard time in the identified country.
A sixteenth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for registering a plurality of electronic-mail addresses, means for storing and managing image data transmitted by an electronic mail for each of the electronic-mail addresses, means for setting pass words for the respective electronic-mail addresses, and means for outputting the stored image data when a related pass word is received.
A seventeenth aspect of this invention is based on the sixteenth aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for generating information of a cover sheet for each of the electronic-mail addresses, and means for adding the information of the cover sheet and outputting a resultant of said adding.
An eighteenth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for, in cases where a first electronic mail is received, transmitting a second electronic mail representative of reception of the first electronic mail to a sender electronic-mail address related to the first electronic mail.
A nineteenth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for writing reception ID information for each received electronic mail, means for providing a correspondence relation between a sender electronic-mail address related to the received electronic mail and reception ID information, and means for, in cases where the reception ID information is received, transmitting a conformation electronic mail to the sender electronic-mail address.
A twentieth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for, in cases where transmission of a received electronic mail fails, printing information representative of a transmission failure, and means for outputting information of a first page of the image data.
A twenty-first aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an electronic mail system further comprising means for receiving character code data by an electronic mail.